Valley Of The Dead
by duskshard
Summary: Raithwall's Tomb part of the game from Ashe and Basch's POV. Just a bit of drama focused on the relationship of Ashe and Basch.
1. Chapter 1

Summarys of each chapter seeing as my writing get's better each time:

Chapter 1: As the group reach Raithwall's Tomb and set up camp outside, Basch is haunted by his worst nightmare.

Chapter 2: Basch accompanies Ashe on her nightly watch- explores her attitute towards him once she learns of his innocence.

Chapter 3: The Demon Wall casts Ashe into the "void" but, of course, Basch tries to stop it and is tossed over too- with the result of a lot of blood...

Chapter 4: Recovering from a severe head injury isn't going too well for Basch as his fears play out through his nightmares and creep into his wakeful mind. Can he trust the others? Find out in the next chapter!

Chapter One

With the torturing and persistent sun beating down on their backs, the entrance to Raithwalls tomb was like a colossal furnace, intent on driving them insane with it's heat. Basch's skin prickled and he fought to control his rasping breath as beads of sweat trickled down his body.

Vossler slid down the pillar beside him, chest heaving under his armour, hands reaching for the water he carried.

The others thought this an inviting idea. They stumbled towards the shade of the cliff edge and threw themselves onto mercifully cool sand. Vaan actually groaned and stretched out his arms as if to hug the ground.

Basch's head swam as he sat down dizzily and his back struck rock. It was high time for a rest. The Sandseas were far enough to cross on foot without the unbearable heat, constant stream of foes to slay and Garuda the undead dragon to welcome them enthusiastically here at the Valley of the Dead.

The poor princess had gone from white to red over the last hour or so and didn't't look like she could even lift an arm let alone cast any magick to relieve herself.

In fact, Basch could barely gather the energy to raise his own weary, bruised arm. But lift it he did, and slowly summoned the power to cast Cura as Fran cast a spell Basch didn't't recognize. A shower of icy droplets cascaded blissfully down upon them for a short moment. Balthier swigged potion.

A light, swirling wind lifted the hair from his neck, cooling him further. He sighed and let his eyelids close before he could stop himself.

Dimly he registered Balthier's voice. "Poor man's worn himself out. Of course, it would help if he slept during the _night_ like everybody else, for a change."

And exhaustion rolled over him like a smothering cloud on the breeze.

* * *

_He struggled at the hands that pinned his own behind his back. Thrashed and snarled in panic and desperation. His efforts wasted, his Armour weighing him down, strength ebbing away from his limbs._

"_Captain- our King… What have you done?" _

_Basch froze._

_He knew the words, thought the voice was not amongst those that had haunted his endless nights in Nalbina. _

_He lifted his head sharply. Vaan- eyes wide and disbelieving- snaked to the ground clutching his side._

_A growl ripped at his throat, dread pounded his heart as he thrashed against his captors with renewed vigor. _

_White hair-_

_He stilled, staring in horror at his King's thrown._

_Ashe-_

_Her head rested on her blood-drenched shoulder. Her dead eyes gazed unseeingly at the blue carpet beside him. _

_An eruption of raw emotion took place in his chest. He could not breath. He could not see._

_Ashe- my Queen-_

_Mist shrouded around her where she sat sprawled, animating her sickeningly. Her eyes suddenly focused , unblinking. Her head turned slowly towards him._

"_Basch. My Knight, my Guardian," she spoke in a far away voice that seemed to come from all around him._

"_What have you done? My Captain… my Captain…" she trailed off._

"_Basch?" she whispered._

* * *

Reviews highly appreciated!

Disclaimer: FFXII (c) Square-Enix. I do not own any of the characters, settings, names etc and I am not making money from this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A longer chapter this time, the last one was a bit rushed! I hope you don't mind the change in narratives, it will probably alternate between Basch and Ashe each chapter.

Chapter Two

"Basch?" Ashe gently shook his shoulder.

Suddenly, Basch's eyes snapped open and his sword was at her neck in an instant. She flinched, but then she saw recognition soften his eyes and he lowered his arm, panting slightly and passing a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry, your Highness... you startled me."

They were silent for a moment, listening to their heartbeats return to normal. She studied him in the twilight, Basch's eyes were distant as he remembered the nightmare he'd just had. She wondered what it had been about, he had said her name in anguish as she approached him. Ashe hadn't known him well enough to understand the expression on his face. Was it fear?

"A dream, Captain?"

"Aye." The man was more reserved than she remembered. Thinking back, she couldn't remember her father's most trusted knight ever being one likely to speak unless asked a question or giving advice to her father.

She took a deep breath. "It is going to be very cold soon, you should join the others to keep warm." As he began to rise she added, "But I want to speak with you first."

He sat back again, seeming wary. Ashe looked guiltily at her hands and sat down on the stone-cold sand in front of him.

"I owe you an apol-"

"No-" he interrupted, "you don't owe me anything."

Ashe looked up to glare at him. "Do not interrupt me," she snapped- her natural reaction. She closed her eyes, sighed and looked back at her hands. "Please," and she was glad to hear her tone had softened again. "Let me finish."

Basch said nothing so she began again. "I owe you an apology. I should not have doubted your honesty once I learned of the true events the night Dalmasca fell." She paused, looked at his face with what she hoped was an apologetic expression. She did not like to admit she'd been wrong about anything.

"You were always so highly valued by my father, and I should not be so quick to dismiss all that you have done for my family... For my country." Hesitantly, she put a hand on his arm in a gesture of gratitude. Basch looked away from her eyes to the ground between them. _Of course_, she realized, _he has not_ _had anyone touch him this way in a very long time_. The thought made her feel sad and sick to the core. The God's had not favored them these last few years.

She took back her arm. He looked up at her with a haunted expression. "Thank you," was all he said. She nodded once, understanding the things he left unsaid.

Vaan's voice carried over to them from where the others sat gathered around the fire. Ashe tapped Basch's arm and said in a forcefully lighter voice, "Come, let us forget our sorrows for now. Balthier has left you some of his soup." She smiled, handing him his sword as he stood so he could finally sheath it. It had been hours since they'd killed the Garuda and Basch had fallen asleep in exhaustion. The group had found a spring of water near the entrance to Raithwall's tomb, and gathered firewood, and a few herbs and meat for Balthier to make some soup whilst they let him sleep.

"We won't need anyone on watch here," Vaan was saying heatedly as Basch and Ashe sat down near the fire. "By the look of it, that Garuda's been here for centuries, those Urutan Yensa are not stupid enough to come anywhere near the tomb."

Penelo hugged her blanket closer to her as she argued with him. "Someone will need to keep the fire going anyway or we'll all freeze in our sleep."

Vaan crossed his arms. Ashe knew he was only arguing because it was his turn to take a watch. "We can lay together to keep warm-"

"It's all right, Vaan," Basch spoke up, his low voice steady and reassuring. "You have let me sleep too long, I will not need much more. I can take two or three watches."

"I can take one, I'm not tired either," Ashe lied. In reality her body ached with fatigue from their long day, but her mind was alert enough to keep her awake an extra few hours.

"And I will take the morning watch," Fran said in a tone of finality.

After that, the group pulled out their blankets and extra clothing and settled around the fire, talking quietly to one another before they fell asleep one by one. Ashe made herself comfortable for her watch, sitting away from the fire so that she didn't become blinded by it's light. The air was still warm around her as the sun had not long been set. After a while she decided to find a piece of wood to sit on and keep her too uncomfortable to fall asleep. Just as she rose and started back toward the fire and it's pile of firewood, she noticed Basch sitting up, apparently refusing to sleep.

Ashe stopped, put her hands on her hips, smiling slightly at him, still trying to befriend him. She opened her mouth to tell him to go to sleep- that she doubted any attacks tonight. Before she could, he opened his blanket to her without a word, inviting her to sit by him and share his warmth.

Surprised, Ashe suppressed a real smile as she went to join him. She was forgiven for being so cold and suspicious of him these last few days. Basch's face remained expressionless as she sat close beside him on the sand. His arm brushed her neck as he let his blanket fall over her shoulders. She was shocked to feel the skin tingle at his touch. She shivered but he didn't seem to notice.

He was much warmer than her. She could feel the heat of his body through the cotton of her own blanket. Warmer than the fire before them.

They sat comfortably in silence for a time. Watching the fire, watching their companions sleep. Never speaking.

Penelo was curled like a cat close to Vaan who lay sprawled in contrast. Ashe suppressed a chuckle when her eyes found Vossler. He sat furthest away from the group, propped up against a pillar, arms crossed loosely over the sword unsheathed in his lap, a slight frown on his face even in sleep. So typical of him...

She sighed and let her mind drift.

_Warm skin touched her arm and she turned to look at Basch. He was watching her intensely, the fire reflected in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand moved to her neck with the softest of touches. She tilted her head up invitingly and he closed his eyes slowly. She brushed his soft lips with hers-_

Her head snapped up from where it had come to rest on his shoulder. "Oh!" she breathed and felt heat blossom in her cheeks.

"My Lady?" Basch whispered urgently from beside her.

Ashe attempted to clear her head with a small shake. "I... fell asleep," she murmured back. "I'm sorry," she added. The image of Basch so close lingered in her mind, too vivid to shake away. The feel of Basch's lips on hers had felt so real...

"You should get some sleep," he rumbled, pulling the blanket off himself and letting it fall over her. "It is almost my watch now." She nodded and rose to her feet, her head still dazed slightly. She took off his blanket and draped it back over him, letting her hand linger on his shoulder longer than was necessary. "Goodnight, Basch."

She lay down not far from him, closer to the fire and closed her eyes wearily.

"Sleep well, Princess."

And she did, dreaming of his face, inches from her own, with that intense and fiery look in his eyes and hair as gold as the sand beneath them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII or it's characters, settings etc. and I am not making any money from this. 

Thanks for reading! Review pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Valley of the Dead: Chapter 3**

A great cracking and crumbling sounded behind Basch as soon as his foot touched the bridge at the rear of the group. Everyone swung round towards the source as one, weapons at the ready and nerves on edge.

The great statue at the start of the bridge appeared to come to life before them, ripping itself from the golden stone it was carved to. It's many legs clawed at the bridge, inching itself slowly but surely towards them.

"Fight or run? Better decide fast!" Vaan yelled from the front.

"To the door, Vaan!" Basch shouted, sending the group running along the bridge. They hurtled through the gigantic double doors only to stagger to a halt, staring at the same view they saw if they looked behind them.

Only the Knights kept their pace, swords raised. "We'll have to fight this one!" Vossler roared over his shoulder. "Destroy it before it can flatten us!"

Their footsteps echoed loudly around the great hall as they sprinted across the bridge to the second Demon Wall, already a good way across the long bridge. Basch reached it first and drove his great sword into the creature with all his strength. The rock of it was easier to penetrate than he had thought from appearance, he almost fell into the creature.

The others began hacking at it's many clawing legs, not having weapons large enough to deal enough damage to the rest of it. Penelo danced aggressively with her daggers. Her strikes were perfect and accurate, slicing leg after leg to the ground. Ashe fought beside Basch and Vossler, aiming for the creatures arms and neck with their long swords.

It was difficult, they had to keep moving slowly back up the bridge to avoid being crushed and the creature clawed at them continuously, it's claws strong and razor sharp. Vossler was knocked forcefully into Vaan and Penelo and Fran was gashed down her leg.

Another great arm swung towards Vossler, who ducked instinctively. Instead it caught up Ashe and tossed her into the air. Basch threw himself in her path, thinking to stop her being cast over the bridge and into the void, but she hit with such force he was knocked off his feet and thrown over the edge with her.

The fall wasn't as far as the darkness had suggested, they slammed into the ground within seconds. Having fallen backwards with Ashe pinning him down, Basch had no way of breaking his fall. His back struck rock a split second before his head slammed onto the stone with a sickening thud.

The last thing he saw before darkness overwhelmed him was Ashe, safe and unbroken in his arms.

* * *

Ashe had screamed as she'd fallen but it was nothing like the raw piercing sound that escaped her now. She was surrounded by blood, it seeped out from under them at an alarming rate. Basch did not stir underneath her. Panic clawed at her insides as her Knight didn't respond at the sound of such distress. She could hear the others still fighting the Demon Wall above her. 

Trembling, she shifted her weight off him so she would not make his injuries worse. Her mind stalled in her terror as she knelt instead beside him. She was blinded by the realization that Basch was not invincible, that he was just as breakable as her.

She picked him up gingerly and held him to her chest. Stupid, impulsive, but she didn't want to lose him. Her hand supporting his head met hot, sticky hair and came away trembling, drenched in red.

She felt the soft brush of warm air at her neck and hope flickered inside her. She couldn't lay him back down on a cracked skull and she couldn't lift him. All she could do was yell for Vossler, for Fran, for the Gods, anyone.

The Demon Wall screeched above her and she could hear the others sprinting along to the end of the bridge, and down the steps towards her. Penelo stopped short of them, hand over her mouth. Vossler dropped to his knees in front of her. Ashe realized her face was wet and brushed at her cheeks before she remembered her hands were covered in blood.

"Don't panic", Vossler said roughly, examining Basch's head. "Head wounds bleed much more than normal ones."

_Don't panic? Don't panic?! _Ashe thought wildly. _We can hardly scoop all this blood and pour it back into him! _She forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Everyone get your healing spells ready, fast!" Vossler ordered. Ashe looked around thinking of Ethers. "No- your majesty- just hold him up for me. He is in better light where you hold him. Apply pressure here." He moved her hand on Basch's head and began to examine the wound. Ashe was glad she couldn't see the gory details.

As the others raised their arms and gathered their magick's, Vossler said, "It is as I thought, he's cracked his skull but it's not fatal if he has not been drained of blood. The healing spells should work… if they fail we'll carry him to the gate crystal and return to Rabanastre. There is no doctor in the Resistance, but there are those who have dealt with injuries such as this."

Ashe watched his face to assess how bad the situation really was, but he seemed to be speaking honestly. Concentration was in his eyes as he worked, cleaning the wound. Holding Basch close and supporting his head, she felt better to feel him warm and breathing softly. His golden eyelashes flickered once and she wondered if he was dreaming, or if he knew his life was leaking down his back and over her arms to the ground. She clutched him tighter.

A ball of green light rushed over Basch from Penelo, followed by more of different hue from the others. Vossler applied some sort of remedy to the wound. As the silence began to stretch and Vossler pulled back blankly from the wound, panic flared in Ashe again. "Why is he not waking up? Has it not worked?"

Vossler gave her a small smile, "It is healed, though he may not wake up straight away. That was a big shock and his body is coping with it." Ashe saw the others relax around her, sheathed their weapons and wiped sweat from their brows.

"Thank the Gods for that," Balthier said. "No offense but we wouldn't last five minutes in this place without our slightly suicidal Captain, here." His face was still a little shaken to pull of his smirk. Ashe shot him a disgusted look.

"We ought to find a proper healer we can count on back at the Resistance for in case Ashe or Basch get injured like this again." Vaan said. "We can't have them being held in hospital by Imperials, and we can't turn up at the door of the Resistance and expect them to drop everything and save a King-slayer… "

Vossler simply nodded. "We should wake him. He may have a concussion."

Ashe slackened her hold on Basch, slightly apprehensive because of the last time she'd woken him up. Vossler chuckled, seeming to read her mind and taking away Basch's sword. "I doubt he'll have the energy, Ashe."

The others pulled out water and potions and tended to their own injuries. Ashe blushed, realizing Basch would wake up in her arms, possibly wondering how he'd gotten there.

Repressing a smile, she put her lips to his ear and whispered his name.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII, it's characters, places etc and I'm not making any money from this. 

Authors Note: Getting better, no? Well I actually had a rough plan before I wrote this one, which probably helped a lot (headdesk). Reviews highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Valley of the Dead: Chapter 4

Basch felt as though the world swayed below him. With an enormous effort he pulled up from that smothered him and opened his heavy lids. The sight that met his eyes was so beautiful that for a moment he forgot to breath. Ashelia held her face close, smiling expectantly and looking every bit the angel. Basch felt then that he looked upon the most beautiful and precious woman in all of Ivalice. This vision of perfection was flawed slightly by the blood on her cheeks and the old belief that he didn't deserve to go to heaven- he'd killed too many men on the battle field.

Her hand gently released his head and it fell back briefly before he caught it. He felt horribly weary- a feeling that often terrified him to the core. On the contrary, Basch felt unusually safe, dazed and dream-like… except for the sharp ache at the back of his head.

He reached up a hand to wipe the red blood from Ashe's tear-stained cheek. Her skin was soft and warm. Basch suddenly felt embarrassed at his open display of compassion. He tried to get a grip on himself but his thoughts were scattered from the blow. "Are you well, princess?" he asked, his voice not nearly as gruff as he would have liked.

She rolled her eyes slightly and her angelic smile turned into a smirk worthy of Balthier. "Of course." She moved away from him to a more respectable distance. "You make a soft landing." The smile fell from her face a second later- leaving her looking quite sickened. Her voice deepened as she became somber. "I thank you… "She looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't quite find the words.

The memory of their fall swam to the surface in his mind as Ashe stood up. He must have hit his head and fallen unconscious. To put off the moment when he'd have to try and stand up respectably, Basch took in his surroundings. He was sitting in an island of red. The sight of so much blood alerted him, sending adrenaline through his veins and putting his thoughts into sharper focus.

A metal hand gripped the crook of his arm, offering to help him stand. "It's all yours, Basch. We're not hurt." Vossler. Relief washed over him and he let his old comrade pull most of his weight as he got to his feet, staggering a little. He felt light-headed and heavy-limbed.

Penelo appeared at his side looking sympathetic. "You had a cracked skull but Vossler managed to heal it," she handed him a canteen of water and joined Vossler as he made his way back up the steps. "Shouldn't we rest a moment before we go on? We don't know what awaits…"

Basch could listen to no more. The others were already following Vossler and only Ashe remained at his side. Shelving his pride with shame and reluctance he gave in to his body and sank back to the ground. He could face nothing at this moment. _Let us rest… let us rest…_

--

Something stirred inside Ashe- sadness? Pity? Anxiety? Yes- it was a mixture of those and much more, it was something she had felt only a taste of before- it was love. She knew it now. It was an ache in her chest, an obsessive need, an intoxicating rush through her veins that rendered her unable to think rationally. It was the force that gave someone the power to utterly break you without even raising a sword.

--

His body rested, but his shaken mind did not. His sleep-controlled imagination was addled with confused images of his friends and old enemies long passed. They fought on the golden tiles now tinged with pools and flecks of scarlet. Nothing made sense- his dreams weaved into one big blurry rampaging battle field where friend fought friend alike and betrayal broke hearts and allies around him.

He knew, in the depths of his being, that he was asleep- that he had suffered a severe head injury and this was his reward- but still instinct urged him to get up and help them. He was a Knight of Dalmasca, sitting in shame on the bloodied earth like a new recruit who was out of his depth. He was stronger than this! But he couldn't move fast enough- he was spent. Useless. His own body had betrayed him yet again.

Vossler leapt into view possessed with the raw animal ferocity that Basch had come to recognise well from battles spent at his side. He dreaded seeing which doomed soul Vossler was so focused on… and at this thought his mind conjured an image of Balthier, guns forgotten, thrashing at Vossler with Basch's own sword, his face unrecognisable with eyes filled with alien rage and concentration. Basch wanted to yell a warning to Balthier. The fool was no match for him!

Vossler prepared a feinting attack Basch knew had never failed him and he panicked. He wrenched himself forward and lunged for Vossler, to knock him down, anything. His attempt was not enough- Vossler merely dodged aside and brought down his sword on Bal- no, Balthier was no longer in sight, Vossler's sword fell as if in slow motion down to shatter Ashelia. An undefended, terrified and utterly vulnerable Ashelia.

Basch roared.

And woke himself up. His shout carried on long after he'd stopped- it echoed around the otherwise silent hall- startling the others.

After that he vowed to stay awake as long as he could endure it.

--

Their footsteps unsettled the ancient dust and grime as they descended the first flight of stairs. The group was wary- Basch noticed how they shot side-long glances at him, though they tried to be discreet.

He could do little to stop his stumbles on the steps and more than once he'd had to grasp the banister for fear of toppling into the others and into the depths of the temple below. He refused offers of more rest though- he had already held them up and would not become a burden. There was little time before the Imperials would arrive to reclaim the princess.

A sharp prick sent a hot sensation through the skin at his throat and he turned to witness a white bats wings retreating in a flurry. He made to draw his heavy sword but was stilled by a light touch at his arm and a knowing look from its owner. Ashe hold him back as Fran shot at the **bats **with her bow.

Basch didn't protest as the others insisted that he held back from fighting. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open and not succumb to the blackness that clawed at him from the shadows.

He found himself at the rear of the group with Ashe, paying little attention to his surroundings as they wove deeper into the maze of the tomb. He put his faith in Balthier, Vaan and Penelo who lead the group and took the bulk of the foes with the occasional arrow and healing spell from Fran.

Another light touch to his arm sparked his awareness and he turned, expecting the slender white hand of before. The hand was grey, rotted and the flesh stripped in places to expose human bones. He stumbled backwards away from the zombie instinctively, retching slightly. No man could stomach the stench of its skin, or the pure horror of its dead and hollow face so close.

His breath began to come in sharp gasps.

"_The Lady Ashe, Ashe- where is Ashe?!"_

The last thought he shouted aloud, drawing his sword against the oncoming undead. There were several now, rising hunch- backed from the stone as though from a long-settled grave.

The others sprinted back to him, shouting and frantically searching for Ashe as though she might be hiding behind a torch. Fire born of fright and fear for his post sent Basch hurtling back along the corridor they'd come, beaten only by Vossler who was already out of sight.

--

Ashe had long slain the undead that crept up silently behind the group. True: she had given her focus to the uncharacteristically apathetic Knight that marched wearily before her, and she hadn't given much thought to the spell that had been cast on her with apparently little effect.

She'd been a fool to overlook the symptoms. As the group slowly but steadily progressed, her body had ached and became stiff and cold. She did not shiver and her arms felt too heavy to hug herself warm. Each passing minute she had felt the hairs on her arms stand more and more erect at the slightest hint of a threat.

A gunshot broke the eerie silence as Balthier shot at foes in the next room. A fresh wave of fear wracked her- more ferociously than the last, making her gasp. In that unexplainable moment she finally realised what was happening to her.

By then it was too late. She went down hard on one knee, trying to scream in her effort to pull her leaden body upright again, but no sound left her lips but a gush of air. As terror crept up her cold spine to claim her, the weight of her limbs dragged her to the stone floor.

The waiting was the worst part. Her terror was complete and shattering. Her mind screamed but her body would not. She willed her mouth to move, wrenched herself fruitlessly. It was no use. Her thoughts began to fade, freezing over despite her determination to cling on to it. She was completely and utterly petrified.

A/N: One more chapter to come! I had meant to put this all in the last chapter but it became quite long and I didn't want to keep you waiting! I will try to write the next part as soon as I can because it ties in tightly with this one. Let's just say don't forget Basch's dream!

Reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Valley Of The Dead Chapter 5

Basch ran. The air that whipped the hair from his face was sterile and ancient. It blew away his weariness and gave oxygen to the fire that fuelled his heart and limbs. The sweat on his body seemed to chill, though his heart pumped hot blood and adrenaline furiously through his veins.

Basch took fore granted his ability to stay focused so sharply during times such as this. It was one of the reasons he became captain of his squad. The reason so many men had trusted him to bring them to their goal and back home to their family afterwards.

Today was a day he would not forget as long as he lived. Today was the day he let his guard down to the near ruin of Dalmasca… for the second time.

Vossler stood with his sword raised and ready over the still and fragile form of Ashelia Dalmasca on the golden floor of Raithwall's Tomb. It was in that critical moment of finding the missing Princess and yet finding her apparently slain by her own Knight and trusted friend that the confuse spell hit him squarely in the back.

He had been oblivious to the undead that surrounded them, eyes alert to nothing but finding his charge. The undead were slow fiends and the others could take care of them. Fran slew the last the moment it cast the curse on Basch, and collapsed alongside it in a faint. Balthier rushed to her side.

But Basch registered little more. It was as though his most recent nightmare came to life before his eyes. Vossler- how could he? Vossler was a true man, a good man... Basch couldn't think. He felt sick. His head spun and the world made no sense anymore. It may well have crumbled down around him as his heart crumbled in his chest while he tore his eyes away from Ashe.

Revenge screamed in his mind. Guilt would come later.

And with that, Basch Fon Ronsenburg was gone. In his place came a deadly Knight with nothing but murder in his heart.

It was easy. Simple. Physical. It was what he was made for. He felt as one with his sword as he released his wrath on the bastards that surrounded him. Vossler first.

He charged and his target turned to witness the attack. Basch felt a fresh wave of fury as Vossler blocked the blow and raised his own sword- threatening but not attacking. Basch stabbed at him and this time he pierced the shoulder of the his sword arm.

A rush of blonde hair- the girl had leapt on his back in an attempt to restrain him. A mere irritation that only angered him further. He thrust his sword into the boy who was attempting to wrestle the sword from him with his bare hands. This was no match for him. Where was the satisfaction he needed just for a moment to quieten the anguish of his being?

The boy cried out and fell as he was struck, clutching a wound in his side. The girl screamed in his ear words he didn't care to listen to. Growling he threw her off just as the Sky Pirate crashed into him.

Though he was merely knocked back and not injured, his mind whirled once again. He was light-headed and the strength he'd felt a moment ago seemed to drain away until he sagged slightly. Vossler and Balthier took their chance and pounced on him. Basch was thrown down and crushed beneath them, pinned to the ground with fury boiling inside him more than ever.

_"NO! I must avenge her!" _He gasped, struggling with all his might.

--

In her spelled state of petrifaction, Ashe could do nothing to stop the scene that unfolded before her but watch in increasing despair. She cried silently for her friends as they were struck down. She could not see what had happened to Vaan she couldn't help but imagine him in a horrific state. She could only hear his agony and Penelo's desperate cries for him to hold on.

Had she been too quick to trust Basch? Was this what he had planned all along? To massacre them in the depths of her ancestor's grave where nobody would find them for months, years?

Yet he'd had plenty of opportunity before now. As Penelo rushed to her side and fumbled through their bag of remedies for a Golden Needle, Ashe began to anger. She cursed Vossler silently for his good heart that trusted too quickly.

And yet...

She had caught the look in Basch's eye. He did not seem himself. And then she heard him yell: "_NO! I must avenge her!"_

Her heart burned and she would have gasped had the spell allowed her. Suddenly understanding, she urged her muscles to _move_, to show Basch that she was _not_ dead. She must bring him out of this insanity before he killed them all.

Just as Ashe thought Penelo had given up, the girl released the Esuna spell over her and she cherished the return of her body… but only for a second. She must end this. _Quickly_.

--

With an almighty wrench Basch threw off Balthier and rolled Vossler over bodily so that it was him that pinned the other down. His sword was snatched away but Basch had already head-butted Vossler so that the other mans head hit the stone hard. The man went limp underneath him and Basch rushed to his feet, searching for the other.

He and the girl were bent over the boy and his charge. Though they did not seem to be harming her, Basch still wanted them away from her. Sword forgotten he hurtled toward Balthier.

What happened next threw him completely off-guard.

The Princess rushed toward him in an instant, stumbling up against him. Basch felt utterly confused as her beautiful face leaned close and her smooth lips touched his desperately.

His heart beat like the wings of dragon. He was too taken aback to react. He thought that he must have lost his sanity, but how could he care when her lips were so soft, her taste so sweet? Her smell so...

He did not know what was happening anymore, all he knew was that he could not help but respond. He let her lips part his and joined the kiss passionately, sinking into the serenity of her embrace. His arms curled around her waist and his fingers tangled through her soft hair.

This had to be a dream, it was too perfect and yet it was forbidden. It was wrong...

"Basch..." Ashe whispered against his lips. He did not want to kiss to end. Now he had her, he never wanted to let her go. She pulled back slowly in his arms.

"Basch."

He opened his eyes to the full devastation of what he'd done.

--

A/N:

I'm glad this is finally finished and I'm sorry about the wait! I've been putting off this last chapter from lack of confidence, I suppose. I can think of no better excuse! I hope you guys aren't left disappointed, anyway.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, especially Earisu and BaschAshe for your kind help and inspiration!

I'm going to carry on writing short stories about Basch and Ashe. The next is starting very soon. I'm quite excited about it, the first chapter is almost ready to post!


End file.
